


Fine. Go 1

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [29]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: The tension between you and Mike comes to a head when he comes home late again





	Fine. Go 1

“You awake?” Michael said into the darkness. You heard him moving around the room, and he switched on the bedside lamp. Mike’s side of the bed sank as he sat, and let out a long sigh

“Of course I am. It’s midnight and my husband is just getting home” you grumbled not turning over. “Would have been nice to get a text or something, letting me know you were alive.”

“I got busy. Didn’t have time.” The bed shifted again as Mike stood. 

“Whatever”, you sighed and closed your eyes. Relieved he was okay but still too upset and tired to talk to him.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Do you not believe me?” Mike asked. 

Feeling his eyes bore into the back of your head you turned to face him. “It means… Nothing. Forget it.” 

He pulled his tie from around his neck, “No. I won’t forget it, Y/N.” His eyes were narrowed at you. He finished undressing, standing in front of you in only his boxer briefs.

You pushed yourself to a seated position and met his glare. “Fine. After you didn’t answer my calls or texts, I called the precinct. They said you left at 9 pm, Michael. So I called your dad and he said hadn’t seen you since he left at 5pm.”

“You were checking up on me?” He stared at you.

“No, not checking up on you. I was worried. Jesus, Mike. I hadn’t heard from you all day.” Your voice wavered as you thought about the last few months. 

“You have too much time on your hands. Maybe if you had a job or something…” He trailed off. His voice was hard, unfeeling.

Ouch, that hurt. It was his idea for you to stay home with the kids. Tears stung your eyes. You’d be damned if you’d let him see you cry. You threw back the blanket. “Go to hell Mike’ you hissed and stalked by him. The smell of alcohol rolling of him didn’t go unnoticed.

He scoffed, “Yeah baby where do you think I go every day?” He followed you downstairs to the kitchen.

“Where were you? I can smell the alcohol. So don’t lie to me.” You pointed a finger in his direction.

He crossed his muscular arms over his chest. “Yeah, I went out to a bar. I had a couple of drinks.”

“Alone?” You raised a questioning eyebrow. “I mean you come home late, smelling like alcohol, can’t text me to let me know where you’re going…”

“Seriously, Y/N? I can’t believe you would think I’d do something like that.” His voice incredulous. “Why would you even think-”

Cutting him off, you countered, “because the last time you even touched me was two weeks ago, Michael. You bent me over the bathroom counter, pounded into me for a few seconds, got off, zipped up, kissed my cheek, then went to work.”

His face fell, “I-I’m sorry, Y/N. If….”

“Always sorry. I feel like we always have the same argument just a different version. I can't do it anymore. I’m tired. I’m lonely.” Turning away from Mike you braced your hands on the counter.

Mike sighed, “Y/N. Please.” He reached out and gently rubbed a hand over your back. 

Your voice barely a whisper, “Stop. Don’t touch me. Not now.” You spun around. “I and the kids are going to stay at your dad’s place until I can find my own.”

“You-you’re leaving me? Because of not having sex? And you talked to my dad about it? What the hell, Y/N!” Mike’s anger was escalating.

“It’s not about sex, Michael. If that’s all you think is wrong, then we have more problems than I thought. And yes, I talked to your dad. Other than you and the kids, he’s the only family I have that’s not halfway across the country.” The tears that you had so desperately tried to hold back were spilling down our cheeks. 

Mike slammed his fist on the counter beside you causing you to jump. “You know sometimes I wish-”

“What? What do you wish? That we had never met? Or maybe you wish you wouldn’t have knocked me up and married me?” At this point you had lost all control over your emotions and you were in his face.“Well, Michael. I’m giving you your out. I and the kids will be gone when you get home tomorrow.”

The two of you stared one another down. Your chest was heaving, face wet with tears, cheeks flushed. Mike had one arm leaning on the counter, staring down at you. 

“So. This what you want?” Mike whispered his eyes were brimming with tears. Unable to speak, you just nodded. He looked down and away. “Fine”, wiping tears from his eyes, “Go.”


End file.
